Glory of the Damned
by AlSmash
Summary: With the completion of Zero Requiem, he expected that he would finally be able to rest with the rise of a new world from the ashes of the old. Instead, he finds himself thrust into one with many of the very same problems he solved as part of a clan damned by its greed and hatred. Now he is left with a new decision: Should he destroy this world as well in order to create it anew?


**So, I admit freely that this has been percolating in my head off and on ever since Sephiroth12285 started writing his crossover of Naruto and Code Geass in "Code Geass The Path of Dawn". I kinda wanted to prove that I could take a stab at that kinda crossover, so here ya go "Glory of the Damned".**

* * *

**Prologue**

Even when planning meticulously for a mission, eventually something has to go wrong the longer that it continues. From the smallest thing that could cause a slight delay, to a wound that could cripple someone, or even death, there was always that feared factor that could change the very face of a mission.

Nor was Itachi Uchiha one for fear, yet fear he felt even as he released Tsukiyomi upon his little brother Sasuke, noting in a detached manner the likely psychological damage done to his him. Unfortunate as it was, it was the only surefire way for him to execute his plan for the future, with his death at the hands of Sasuke and the restoration of the clan, or his failure and the end of the clan and their curse.

Yet, to his surprise, Sasuke didn't fall unconscious, instead he got up and began running. Just one small deviation from the overall plan, but already enough to raise the hairs on the back of his neck.

_Was Madara gone_, became the question that worried him as he recognized that it was time to go, though at the same time he sought to confirm his fear. If Madara was still here, then there was a chance that he would eliminate Sasuke, in spite of his pledge. There was no doubt in Itachi's mind that if Madara felt obliged to do so, then there was likely no way for him to stop it from happening.

Yet as he ran, to his immense relief, he could tell that Madara was already gone. His macabre task completed and left to look like he had done it by himself, as planned.

So intent on assuring himself that Madara was gone, he hadn't even realized that Sasuke had begun chasing him until it was already too late and he had closed. It was only a few moments later that he was forced to defend himself, sword already raised into a guard position to deflect the thrown implements, his headband falling to the ground because of one botched to deflection, and Sasuke landing, wavering for a few moments before straightening himself, a look of pure murder upon his face, even as he produced another kunai.

This wasn't what he wanted, he had hoped that Sasuke would be incapacitated, and any prolonged combat where he attempted to not harm his brother too badly would not be beneficial as the window of opportunity to escape was rapidly closing. That left him with only option that he was worried would be too much, but it was the only option.

Forcing chakra into his eyes, he could feel the power already return to them as they first turned to Sharingan, before morphing into his Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Tsukiyomi," he whispered, his brother still haven't learning the rule when facing an Uchiha was to always avoid their eyes at all times. Capturing his brother was too easy, and he intended to only do the minimal amount of work.

Only, it didn't happen that way as he suddenly felt a presence, no, a pressure buffeting him within his own genjutsu; a genjutsu which by all rights _he_ should control.

There, in front of him, was Sasuke, yet the eyes of his brother was doing something truly confusing, as the single tomoe they had suddenly became two, then three, before spinning in a hypnotic whirlpool that sucked the breath from him. And yet it didn't stop even as he wished it so, the question of whether he was seeing a genjutsu firmly discarded as the eyes of his younger brother morphed again, this time into something unlike he had ever seen before.

Then he was ejected out of Tsukiyomi, his left eye in blinding agony even as he panted for breath. Sasuke was facedown upon the ground, obviously unconscious, either through exertion or the effects of a second Tsukiyomi he wasn't sure. All he did know now was that he had to flee quickly, his window was now almost closed completely.

Yet, even as he turned and fled, he could not even come to grips with what he had seen….or the shadow of a someone else behind Sasuke, amethyst orbs staring at him in judgment as a pair of shimmering sigils dominated both eyes.

* * *

**GotD**

* * *

It was now, without a doubt in his mind at least, that the brain was one of the most fickle things to ever be pondered about in the estimation of one Lelouch vi Britannia, 99th Emperor of Britannia, and ruler of the world. It could do the strangest things that never made sense, like how the smallest things could cause the most pain, or the thoughts that could flit through one's mind when they considered their demise.

Why was this a thought in his mind? Well, it was really because of the fact that while he had over a meter of tempered sword steel run through his chest, he hardly felt a thing. Sure, there was the initial feeling of something foreign sliding through his body, an illogical clashing of hot and cold, but then there was nothing except the feeling that something was both missing and there at the same time.

But it mattered little as he continued for dramatic effect that which he knew he must do in order to close the curtain on a world that needed to change. Even as he ran his now bloodsoaked hand over the visor of the man who he considered a brother, through love and hatred, and reminded him of the burden he now likely had to carry on for the rest of his life; never acknowledged, never thanked, and always cursed upon. It was ironic, in a twisted sort of way, that the world that Suzaku wanted, a world changed, would come from him actually achieving it through the methods he loathed intensely; the same methods that stole from the both of them someone that they loved.

Yet, the tragic fate that awaited the both of them was nothing in regards to the fate of the world that they had thrown themselves upon the altar of sacrifice for, and he only wished Suza-no, Zero, the best of luck and that maybe he would one day have a modicum of happiness to soothe the tormented soul that he housed within him.

And yet, there would be someone who would be suffering long after he passed on, he knew, as he slid down the approach to his throne, the friction nothing upon him as he felt so light, his mind, the strongest tool he had, becoming muddled as it desperately fought to maintain his life, a futile effort, but an effort all the same.

He never even felt himself land at the bottom of the approach, nor did he feel the hands of his sister as she held him, desperately pleading him to continue living, the words now merely a soft breeze upon his consciousness, but he could tell just by looking at her and reading her lips that she somehow understood what he had done and why he had done it. But it no longer mattered, the die had been cast the moment he had defeated Schneizel, because it was the only option available.

But, his thoughts meandered once again, becoming like a feather upon the wind. Yet, there was time for them to return as another face entered his vision, this one only causing more sorrow in his heart as he took in cerulean showing a breadth of emotions that he could no longer grasp, only that he knew, by some feeling that remained, that she would be alright.

"Yes," he whispered softly, the performer that he always was had to get the closing lines in this tragic play and set the audience, in this case the entire world, on the new course he had crafted, "I….I destroy….the world…..and create it…...anew"

And with those parting words, he allowed himself sleep eternal, content with the knowledge that what he had done had succeeded where all others had failed.

So it was to his immense shock when his eyes opened once again...

* * *

**This fic is probably going to be a low-burner for me, with the focus upon Ice and Fire, but I just wanted to get it out there for some perusal before I lost it.**

**Until next time.**


End file.
